


Paradoxing of psycomunity

by Carousal



Series: From the cases of Will Graham [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just a point of view of Will Graham, his delusion and Dr. Hannibal Lecter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradoxing of psycomunity

นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่วิล เกรแฮม มองเห็นสิ่งที่ไม่มีอยู่จริง

สสารแหลมคมที่แตกแขนงออกด้วยอัตราส่วนที่สามารถคำนวณได้ด้วยลำดับทางคณิตศาสตร์ องคาพยพซีดเซียวช้ำระบบถูกขึงอยู่ระหว่างปลายแหลมเหมือนตัวอย่างสาธิตในวิชามหกายวิภาค บนท้องถนนยามเย็นที่ยวดยานพาหนะเริ่มหมุนปุ่มเปิดไฟหน้าแข่งกับแสงสีแดงจ้าซึ่งมืดมัวลงทุกขณะ ผู้คนหนาตายิ้มแย้มพูดคุยหยอกล้อขณะรอแขนซ้ายหงิกงอข้างหนึ่งให้สุกอยู่บนเตา วิล เกรแฮมมิได้หลับ ทว่าก็ไม่มั่นใจว่าตื่นอยู่เช่นกัน

สมองของมนุษย์ช่างน่าทึ่ง...วิล เกรแฮมคิด ด้วยความรู้สึกมากกว่าถ้อยคำ รู้ตัวว่ากำลังเอนหลังพิงพนักเก้าอี้ด้วยอาการของผู้ไม่รับรู้หนเห็น...ไอร้อนละจากแก้วกาแฟไปนานแล้ว แต่หยดเลือดที่แต้มบนผ้าปูโต๊ะยังสดอยู่ ใบหน้าที่ซบเอียงอยู่บนโต๊ะตัวถัดไปคุ้นตา ทั้งเค้าหน้าและรอยกระสุนบนหน้าผาก วิลเหม่อมองเธอ ไม่รู้สึกแม้แต่น้อยว่าเป็นเรื่องแปลกประหลาด เขาสามารถมองเห็นสิ่งที่ไม่ควรมีอยู่ได้จากความบกพร่องประการใดประการหนึ่งของสมอง หากในขณะเดียวกัน เขาก็ตัดสินว่ามันเป็นภาพหลอนได้แทบจะในทันทีด้วยวิจารณญาณเฉียบคมจากการทำงานของสมองเช่นกัน

ตลก เมื่อคิดว่ามันเป็นดังนั้น...วิล เกรแฮมปล่อยให้ภาพกระสุนเคลื่อนเชื่องช้าผ่านหมู่เลือดออกมาจากหน้าผากของหญิงที่เขาระลึกได้แล้วว่าคือมิสซิสเทอร์เนอร์...โดยมิได้ใส่ใจกำหนดจดจำ ดูเหมือนครั้งหนึ่งเขาจะเคยเชื่อว่าสมองเป็นหนึ่งเดียว ทำงานประสานร่วม จะเฉียบคมหรือบกพร่อง ล้วนดำเนินไปในทิศทางที่สอดคล้อง ทว่าตอนนี้ สติกับจินตนาการของเขากำลังขัดแย้งกัน...วิลอาจยิ้ม ณ ที่ใดที่หนึ่งท่ามกลางภวังค์ พอ ๆ กับที่รู้ว่าร่างกายไม่ได้ขยับเขยื้อนแม้แต่เสี้ยวมิล

บางทีในตนเอง มนุษย์อาจมีความขัดแย้งมากกว่าที่ตนคิด

ไม่แน่ว่าสมองอาจมีแง่มุมอื่นอีกอย่างน้อยหนึ่งด้าน...เหมือนยิ้มที่ไม่ได้ยิ้ม เหมือนภาพหลอนที่ถูกรู้ทันว่าเป็นภาพหลอน เหมือนวิล เกรแฮมที่อาจไม่ใช่วิล เกรแฮม...ดูเหมือนใครสักคนจะเคยพูดไว้ว่าไม่มีใครไว้ใจได้มากไปกว่าตัวเราเอง คน ๆ นั้นไม่เคยถูกสมองตัวเองหลอก ไม่เคยเห็นภาพหลอน และไม่ใช่วิล เกรแฮม

“วิล?”

เบา เมื่อเทียบกับเสียงยวดยานพาหนะที่แล่นผ่านไปมา แต่ด้วยเหตุผลบางประการ ชัดเจนว่ามันไม่ใช่ภาพหลอน วิล เกรแฮมไม่ทันได้สังเกตว่าหญิงที่ซบลงกับโต๊ะกาแฟและเอียงคอมาทางเขาพร้อมกับรูเบ้อเร่อบนหน้าผาก และตัวอย่างมหกายวิภาคศาสตร์บนแขนงหนามชีววัตถุหายไปเมื่อเขาเงยหน้าขึ้นหาต้นเสียงด้วยสัญชาตญาณ ยังคงเชื่องช้า แต่เขารู้สึกว่าใยกล้ามเนื้อที่ลำคอกำลังยืดหดเพื่อเคลื่อนไหว

ชายวัยกลางคนในชุดสูทสีเทายืนอยู่ข้างเก้าอี้ของเขา ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลทอดลงจ้องมองด้วยสีหน้าที่อ่านความรู้สึกไม่ออก หยดเลือดที่แต้มผ้าปูโต๊ะหายไปหมดแล้ว เช่นเดียวกับแสงสุดท้ายของวัน สีเทาขมุกขมัวถูกขับไล่ด้วยแสงขาวจากฟลูออเรสเซนส์ และไฟหน้ารถที่แล่นปราดผ่านไปคันแล้วคันเล่า

“วิล?” เสียงนั้นดังซ้ำ

วิลรับรู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังยกมุมปากยิ้ม...ยิ้มด้วยการขยับเขยื้อนองคาพยพ และอีกฝ่ายก็กระตุกมุมปากตอบกลับ แม้เพียงเล็กน้อย แต่ชัดเจนว่าไม่ใช่ภาพหลอน...ยังเชื่องช้า ยังปราศจากคำพูด แต่วิล เกรแฮม รู้สึกขึ้นมาในบัดดลนั้นว่า สมองอาจมีแง่มุมมากกว่าหนึ่งด้าน และวิล เกรแฮมอาจไม่ใช่สิ่งที่วิล เกรแฮมสามารถเชื่อว่าเป็นความจริงได้ แต่ฮันนิบาล เลคเตอร์มักเป็นความจริงเสมอ บางทีนั่นอาจเป็นการเล่นกลบางอย่างจากสมองอันมีหลายด้านของเขา มันกับเขาไม่เคยใช่มิตร และวิลไม่เคยเข้าใจมัน นอกเสียจากรับรู้ความจริงที่ว่า สมองของเขาเชื่อว่าฮันนิบาล เลคเตอร์มีเพียงด้านเดียวสำหรับมัน ด้านที่เป็นความจริงเสมอและไม่เคยปรากฏตัวในฐานะภาพหลอนหลอกลวง


End file.
